


"Your Heart's Beating. I'm Okay."

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, camsten pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You alright, Stretch?” he asked softly, resting his head on hers.<br/>Kirsten nodded, pressing her ear to Cameron’s chest. “You’re heart’s beating. I’m good.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Your Heart's Beating. I'm Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> SO IN CASE YOU'VE BEEN LIVING UNDER A ROCK, here is a link to the Camsten photo that has been floating around Tumblr: http://stitching-in.tumblr.com/post/128046888462/youngbelladonna-omfg-guyssssss
> 
> Anyway. This fanfic is inspired by that. There are many more to come that are inspired by this, but I had a few minutes and wrote this one up quick. Hope you like it!

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” he called, rubbing his face. He stretched out his arms before opening the door. “Kirsten, it’s two in the morning. Can I—” He couldn’t even finish his sentence because he was being pulled into a tight hug. At first he didn’t hug back. He just stood there, trying to figure out what was happening. When he realized she wasn’t letting go, he hugged her. “You alright, Stretch?” he asked softly, resting his head on hers.

Kirsten nodded, pressing her ear to Cameron’s chest. “Your heart’s beating. I’m good.” She gripped him tighter before letting go. “Sorry. I-I just needed to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine,” Cameron assured, holding her shoulders gently. “Did you walk here?” he asked. She nodded simply. “Do you plan to walk back?” She nodded again. “Well, you’re not. You’re staying here,” he insisted.

Kirsten took a deep breath. She wasn’t about to argue. It was quite a long walk, especially at night. “Alright. I’ll just crash on the couch.” She didn’t even let Cameron put up a fight. She grabbed a blanket and pillow and curled up. “Go to bed,” she told Cameron.

He smiled and nodded. “Night, princess,” he said. He ruffled her hair as he walked by.

“Night, Charming,” she said back, already half asleep.

***

A week passed and Kirsten showed up at Cameron’s door in the middle of the night again. “You okay, Stretch?” he asked when he opened the door.

Kirsten nodded like before and pulled him into a hug, pressing her ear to his chest. “Your heart’s beating. I’m okay,” she assured but didn’t let go.

Cameron guided them inside and rested Kirsten on the couch. He never got the courage to ask what the previous night was about. He didn’t plan on questioning this one either.

***

The routine continued on for months. After the first three times, Cameron offered Kirsten the bed. When she denied taking it all for herself, he offered for them to share it. She agreed to that. They built a small pillow wall that was always destroyed by the morning because of Kirsten’s greediness for pillow.

This night, however, Kirsten was more than upset. She showed up at his door with red, puffy eyes and a drippy nose. She sniffled softly. This time, she wasn’t the one to initiate the hug.

Cameron pulled her in close to him, adjusted her head so that it was over his heart. “My heart’s beating. It’s okay,” he said to her just like she said every night she came over. He held onto her tightly, moving into the apartment so he could close the door. After a few moments passed, he scooped up Kirsten’s legs and carried her into his room like she was his bride. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She tried her best to support herself to some degree but felt so weak from crying.

Once in the bedroom, Cameron lied Kirsten down onto the bed. He pulled up the sheets to tuck her in and was going to go sleep on the couch to give her space. That didn’t happen.

Kirsten’s grip around his neck only tightened. “Stay with me,” she murmured with a broken voice. She looked up with sad eyes and moved over a bit.

Taking a deep breath, Cameron nodded and crawled into bed with her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her become comfortable before he comforted himself. He was unable to be uncomfortable, however. Kirsten was in his arms, safe and okay. He fingered her hair gently. “My heart works, Princess,” he whispered softly, feeling her hand press into his chest.

Kirsten nodded slightly. “I know, Charming. I just want to make sure it keeps working…” she said sleepily.

Cameron smiled and kissed the top of her head. “It’s not stopping for a long time, I promise.” But at that point, Kirsten was fast asleep.

He smiled down at her. “Good night, Sleeping Beauty,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you beautiful lovelies for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and critiques are always welcomed and greatly appreciated.


End file.
